


hyunjin needs a break

by yeseulyes



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute Hwang Hyunjin, Fluff, Hiatus, OT8, Stray Kids are Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chan being a good leader, dw its only two (2) sentences, hyunjin overworks himself, mentions EXID, mentions NCT, mentions being passed out, mentions less eating, the text is all lowercase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeseulyes/pseuds/yeseulyes
Summary: i just randomly thought of this and i just wanted some more kisses for hyunjin <3 this kinda ties into my 🕺 series but like after. also trying out a new writing style. the numbers in parentheses are just for me so i can read it easier :)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	hyunjin needs a break

💤

stray kids needed a break so they took a couple of months off. jyp was kind enough to let them take a long enough break before slowly getting ready for another comeback. they all were estatic to finally get the rest they deserve.

hyunjin however was put into more activites by the company, more songs to preform, more dances to cover, more shows to mc during those two (2) months. he tried so desperately to cover up his exhaustion. the makeup artists having to layer the foundation and concealer for his under eyes. everyone saw it, even when he was trying not to show it. 

their manager confronted him and said that he was allowed to decline any collaborations and mc opportunities, but hyunjin said he was fine. he was fine with the two (2) hours of sleep he got. he was fine with almost passing out during a dance practice. he was fine with the very little snacks he ate, not having enough time to eat a proper meal. he was fine.

💤

the members worried glances at him started turning into scared ones (1s). minho and felix noticed his slowly decreasing stamina while dancing. changbin and chan noticed his voice falling sometimes while rapping or singing. jisung, seungmin and jeongin once (1) found him unconsious in a dance practice room and their manager had to take him to the hospital two (2) times, all in the span of two to three (2-3) months and one (1) month preparing for their next comeback. 

bang chan finally broke and him and hyunjin had a long arguement about taking care of his body and knowing when to take breaks. the leader was being a bit of a hypocrite but he didn't care. he takes care of the members no matter what and he knows they would do the same. eventually with the help of the rest of the members and their manager, hyunjin reluctantly agreed to take a hiatus. 

💤

he sat in his chair, defeated. the manager said goodbye to the group before heading out. hyunjin sighed crossed his arms and pouted his lips. the eldest chuckling at how cute the younger was. he went over and hugged him, later being smushed by changbin and minho and the rest of the group. hyunjin wrapped his arms around chan's neck and buried his face. 

they stayed in that position for what felt like the longest time. maybe it was because hyunjin fell asleep and changbin had to carry him to his room. he set the dancer down and replaced his clothes with pajamas. he took off his makeup and brought him to his bed. felix and jeongin came in the room and cooed at the sight. changbin shushed them and turned off the bathroom lights. jeongin pulled a fluffly blanket up and felix brushed hyunjins hair out of his eyes. they admired his beauty before changbin yawned loudly, setting off a chain of yawns from all of them. they all giggled quietly and got out of the room. 

a few minutes later, jisung and seungmin snuck into the room and gave hyunjin a bunny plushy. seungmin tucked it into his arms and jisung gave him a quick peck on the cheek. they both started cackling, almost waking hyunjin up. they covered their mouths and wheezed over until chan and minho sent jisung out so that the four (4) of them can properly sleep. minho and seungmin climbed onto the bed together while chan turned all the lights off and snuggled near hyunjin. 

💤

it's been six (6) months with no selcas, no vlives, no participation in their comeback. fans are worried sick for him, but they know the break better for his health. hyunjin really misses stay as well. he misses having late night chats with them, recording a dance practice, singing with his fellow members. he talks to his manager about this. 

"hmmm, hear me out manager-hyung..."

💤

stray kids was doing a random dance relay line video. they were all taking turns dancing to popular kpop songs, new and old. they kept giggling and looking at the back of the line when they were done with a song. the fans on the live were suspicious of the members, wondering what the suprise was. 

felix was done with his dance to NCT's boom. but once (1) the three (3) second countdown started, he didn't go to the end of the line, instead he started excitedly jumping and clapping his hands. then EXIDs I Love You came on, at the end of hani's last line in the second (2nd) verse. felix made a dramatic exit, revealing the next member. the back was turned towards the camera, turning around to reveal another fluffy haired dancer. 

cheers could be heard from the screen and the chat was going crazy. the member turned around right before hyelin started singing, giving a shy smile to the camera and started dancing. jeongin can be seen smiling like crazy while keeping his eyes on hyunjin in front of him. 

the rapper had grown out his hair just a little bit more, keeping his natural brown color. he looked a little bit smaller and leaner, but he still had his charming visuals and smile. he was so excited to be in front of a recording camera after a long time, but also very nervous. during his dance, he mouthed all of the i love yous and pointed directly at the camera. once (1) he started doing the hip snaps, the rest of the members were jumping around him, making lovey faces, which in turn made him giggle and blush more. 

he did the hand moves for the end of the song, and the rest of stray kids got closer and surrounded him, making a big heart with their arms with hyunjin in the middle. seconds later he was being smushed by everyone for a group hug, the big room being filled with giggles and lips were being pressed all over hyunjin's body. from his hair to his hands. the livestream sadly ended with stray kids pulling hyunjin and han from the ground and waving goodbye.

💤

stays in the chat were more than estatic to see all eight (8) of the members together again. there were multiple screenshots taken and the #ot8 (ot eight) was trending for days. stray kids even made it their instagram and twitter caption and bio. 

hyunjin went live a few days later, their manager telling him to take it slow. he got one (1) million hearts in less than a minute. he was so happy that stays had missed him as much as he missed them. he talked briefly about what he did while on hiatus and things he wants to get back into. he saw so many positive comments flooding in the chat and he almost cried of happiness. he thanked stays after a couple of hours talking and playing music. he ended the live and smiled to himself. 

💤


End file.
